Rise of the Witches
by Daughterwolf
Summary: Okay my first fanfic so i'm totally nervous, A girl who has great power must help the Z fighters fight an evil unlike any thing they had came across.  Ratings may change, may have some lemons later on so please comment
1. Earthquake?

**This is my first Fanfic dealing with DBZ I hope you will like it and also enjoy this story. I do not own any DBZ but I do watch it. **

"Talking" in Quotes

_Thinking _in Italics

_**Earthquake in West City?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It has been ten years since the world's greatest hero's had fight, now days they go on about their business. Vegeta training with his son Trunks, while Bra shopping with her mother. The Son's were off hunting, while Chichi was preparing at home. As well as everybody hanging around relaxing, it was peaceful and wonderful. But soon it all change one afternoon…

"AAAHHHHHH" a woman scream in west city

"What's going on?" A man yelling

"It's an earthquake run!"

People are running and freaking out screaming, for a good hour the earthquake had went on till it finally stop. Their where many damages and many injured people. The news was finally broadcast letting everyone know the disatuer that occur and the damages many had died and many were injured.

"Wow mom that was pretty bad, wasn't it?" Bra calmly stating to her mother.

"Yes it was dear, we should head home before the guys get worried about us" Bluma was still scared and worried.

_That's strange we never had an Earthquake that strong before what on earth is going on?_ Bluma thought to herself. After all she is an excellent scientist and for something like this to happen all of sudden was very unusual. Once they made it home trunks ran up to his baby sister and mother.

"Mom, Sis are you guys okay?" Trunks ask in a very scared and worry tone.

"Yes dear we are fine, what about you and your father?"

"He left to see if Goku was okay, he stated "That kakkrott is probely crying in a corner like a big baby while his woman taking Charge" and end quote" Trunks, Bulmer and Bra all began to laugh knowing full well that even Vegeta was worried about the Sons.

After a few hours have passed everyone met up at kami's lookout and had their meeting about the huge quake.

"So Piccolo what happen I mean that was a strange quake?" Krillin asking in a questionable tone

"Who knows, maybe earth is sick and tired of all the people. As far as I can tell it was a normal quake nothing out of the norm." Piccolo saying this in his normal monotone voice

"Are you sure Piccolo?" Chichi, Bulma, Pan, Vidail and Bra asked at the same time.

Piccolo just nodded and smirk at them letting them know everything is okay.

"Everyone go ahead and go home get some rest if there is anything strange I'll send Mr. Piccolo okay" Dende smiled at everyone.

Everyone left and went back to their home to clean and rest, but meanwhile in the deep forest a young woman stumbles out and smirks.

"So it is time for the show, amazing on how much time has passed"

"Are you scare woman?" A dark husky voice came behind the young woman

"Of course not, do you take me as a wimping infant or something?"

"Of course not, anyways what home will you be stealing?"

"Not telling you" She smirked at the man

"And why not?"

"It's an S E C R E T. Secret" She laughed and head on out while the other guy went to the opposing direction.

Meanwhile Dende and Piccolo had seen everything that had taking place in the outskirt of the forest

"Mr. Piccolo" Dende finally spoke

"Don't worry I'll keep an close on those two" He answered

"Keep an eye on the female she's the one that seemed to be off" Dende looked up at the sky "I'm not so worry about the guy, it's the female I don't trust her" He then looked back at Piccolo.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to keep an close eye on her" He smirked and flew away

**Okay there you have it let me know what you think and try to be a lil gentle this is my first time trying to do a fanfic .I know it's really short but please leave a comment, also its my very first story ever.**


	2. Kira

**Kira**

**Chapter 2**

It has been a few weeks since the strange earthquake, everything had gone back to normal and many things were changed around for people to continue their everyday life. Back at the sons house they are about to get a very unexpected visitor….

"Goku! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful for the glasses" Chi yelling from the top of her lungs. It was the one hundredth glass he has broken in his hands. Everyday Chichi would yell at him, but today he broke her new glass, he also broke their new bed when he flopped down. At this point Chichi grabbed her frying pan and started chasing Goku around the house.

"AAAWWW Chi please, will you calm down. I said sorry" Goku pleading to his wife while running around the house trying his best to avoid the evil pan of doom.

"Dam it Goku stay still, if you're sorry you'll let me smack you!"

As this went on Goten and Gohan couldn't help but giggle seeing the amusing sight of their father the strongest man on earth afraid of his human wife. As this amusing sight went on Gohan and Goten hears a light knock at the door. Goten got up to answer it, once there he opened the door only to see a young beautiful lady standing there with a bright beaming smile.

"Um….Hello their can I help you?" Goten asking her in a polite manner only to have his dad yelled out after finally being hit on the head.

"OUCH! CHICHI THAT HURTED!"Goku didn't realize they have a guest till Goten cough to get his parents attention.

"Hey mom, dad this girl seems to be lost" Goten said pulling the girl into the with a bright smile.

Goku and Gohan smiled at the young lady, she is so cute the boys thought as they stare. This lady had pale creamy skin, long black hair that had purple streaks in it. Her lips her as red as a rose her eyes is bright a a full moon. Goku was walking up to her when he heard Chichi…

"Kira its so good to see you again" Chichi beamed rushing up to this girl to give the worlds biggest hug.

"Aww Chi its sooo good to see you, this must be Goku and the other two Gohan and Goten. Am I correct?" She ask smiling

" Oh yes Gohan, Goten meet your aunt Kira she travels a lot and she is here to stay with us" Chichi started to clean up and making a meal for most beloved sister.

"We have a AUNT KIRA" Both Goten and Gohan yelled at the same time, they were very surprise to just find out they have an aunt and not had know about her.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kira, hey boys why don't you guys show her to her room and help her get settled down" Goku beamed has he shook her hand and looked at his two shocked sons.

" Yes Father" the two young men responded while showing Kira to her new room.

"Chichi you never told me about her before, and I never seen her at all. Is she really your sister?" Goku looked at his wife wondering what on Kami's green earth is going on.

"Goku dear you never asked and yes she's my baby sister. Of course she has our mothers looks and it's where I learned some of my fighting techniques from" Chichi gave her most beloved husband an reassuring smile and a light kiss on the forehead." Anyways she is going to be staying here she lost her home in that crazy quake we just had." Goku just sat there and listen to his wife and smile back at her." Okay Chi if you say so but, does that mean she had lost everything, don't forget tomorrow we are going to Master Roshi's for a reunion. She's going to need some clothes" He smiled at her. Kira and her nephews came down stairs to greet Goku and Chichi.

"Hey Chi your sons are so sweet and kind" She smiled up at her older sister

"Of course they are my boys after all" Chichi smiles at her," Oh by the way tomorrow theirs a reunion going on so we will have to find something for you to wear "Chichi had place the food on the table and everyone dig in.

"A reunion? What kind?" She asked her

"Do you remember all the other people I told you about, like Bulma and Piccolo?"

Kira looked down thinking, "Sorry Chi I don't remember could you refresh my memory?" She asked her sighing. Unfornately Kira was expecting this not one moment did she ever planed to go to some stupid reunion _Great what am I going to do, I came here to get away from crowds Damn good for nothing spell. Okay just stay calm and think of what to do maybe I can pretend to be sick. Nope that won't work and the one thing that's bugging me is why didn't the spell work on Gohan, Goten and that Goku?_ _Maybe Chichi has a weak mind unlike those three either way it means more work for me. It's a challenge and I accept._ She gave yourself a mental smirk while listening to chichi go on about everyone, she even told long stories about how everyone came to be. Kira had heard the strangest thing that gave her a shock look.

"Kira are you okay dear you look really pale?" Chichi asked her as everyone looked at her.

"Did you just say S S Sa Sayians?"Kira looked at her with big wide eyes

"Well yes I did Goku and Vegeta are full blooded our children are half"

_That's why it didn't work Sayians minds are completely different from humans which means a different spell is in order_ she smirked and jumped up." WOW! That's soooooo cooool that you're from a different planet. I've always wander what is outside this planet. Can you tell me about your home planet?" She asked Goku who started to blush and laugh.

"Um…. Well you would have to talk with Vegeta about that, you see I lost my memory when I was only baby so sorry I can't help you" He laughed as Kira smiles at him

" Aw I am so sorry to hear that, It must be sad not knowing who your parents are"

"Not really I had my Grandpa Gohan to help me out, he raised me so in a way he was my mother and father" He smiled at Kira

"I like Goku your pretty cool, Chi's lucky to have you as her husband" She smile and then yawned" Well we have a busy day tomorrow so best get some rest right" She smiled at them saying her good nights and head for bed.

That night everybody was sleeping in their comfy beds. Piccolo keeping his word stayed close enough to keep an eye on Kira, but far away to prevent Goku and the others from detecting him.

**Wow that's it for Chapter Two what do you guys think of the story so far? What will happen now the strange Kira with powers have learned about the Sayians? Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	3. Not an Chapter

**Okay this is not a chapter but I figure I'll put this in. Some maybe wondering why I put Raditz as a character even though he is dead. This story is called Rise of the Witches hence forth the bad ass sayian name Raditz will appear in the later chapters. I am actually doing the story as I go so I don't have it really set out. But I wouldn't mind taking some advice and ideas if you would love to share.**


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter 3**

**The Meeting**

Goku had gotten only to follow his nose towards the kitchen "Hey Chichi what you making? It smells so good" Not realizing when he took a better look into the kitchen he realize it was none other than Kira. "Oh…..um….. Sorry Kira I thought you were Chichi" Goku laughed at himself.

"No problem Goku would you like some OJ?" She asked kindly

"Sure, but um where's Chi and the boys?"

"They went out clothing shopping I convince her to let me stay and cook." She smile handing him his glass of OJ, she sat next to him and place her hand on top of his" Goku I am Chi's sister and I am happy for you and her." Goku looked at her and down at his hand, he couldn't help but blush."Um…..Kira what are you doing?" Kira then smirk "My Goku why are you getting nervous, you're not thinking of taking an advantage of me are you?" She giggles when Goku jumped up and fell down with a shock look on his face.

"No way I am marry and happy with your sister" Goku shouted

"My Goku calm down dear you're my brother in law and anyways I don't prefer monkeys…..um I mean SAYIANS" _Dam it to close hopefully he didn't catch that remark. _She then looked at Goku who couldn't help but stare at her "What is it Goku?"

"Um….What's wrong with being with a sayian?" He asked her curiously

" I don't think I could afford to feed a full blooded sayian and a kid sayian you guys would cost too much" She laughed at him _Nice one maybe he is a dope after all, and if that's so then it would be far too easy for that little spell I just cast upon him._ She couldn't help but laugh in the inside

"I guess you're though we do eat a lot" Goku laughed out loud

"Who eats a lot?" Gohan walked in with his mom and teenage brother.

"Uh…Nothing "He began to laugh some more

"Well looks like you guys are getting along with each other" Chichi stated as she gives a light peck on her husband's cheek.

"Gohan, Goten can you please pack up the food for the reunion?" Kira asked nicely both Gohan and Goten being packing the while Chichi and Kira went upstairs to change clothes for the big reunion. Meanwhile Piccolo called Goku threw the mind asking him to come outside and meet with him.

"What is it Piccolo?" Goku asked him with a smile

"How much do you know that woman that's staying with you?" Piccolo staring straight into Goku's eyes

"Woman...Oh you mean Kira Chichi's little sister."Goku looked up at Piccolo who nodded. " Let's see she's younger then chichi, she's cute and nice and really friendly" Goku laughed" Um… oh she travels a lot and had her home destroy in the quake." Goku then put on his serious look "Why is there a problem Piccolo?"

"Goku do not trust her for one second something's not right with her okay" Piccolo then flew away leaving Goku to start worrying about his family and more cautions towards Kira. _Who is she? And why is she here, in any case Piccolo would never stir us wrong oh well just have to keep a close eye on her._ After the meeting with Piccolo Goku went back into the house only to find his family there, in the living room along with Kira laughing.

"Goku hurry up and get dress the party is going to start and we are going to be late" Chichi yelled with her hands on her hips

"Um…Yes dear" Goku stated

Three Hours Later….

"Chi!" Bulma hugged her long time best friend "It's been so long I've missed you, so much"

"Oh Bulma I missed you too, oh by the way I brought my baby sister Kira"

Kira step up and was introduce to everyone, everybody was having so much fun and everything was going great. Kira never thought how much fun it would be at a party, well minus Master Roshi's attempts to grab her rear end which send him flying. Everyone laughed at that moment all but Goku. Goku had a bad feeling about her and it was bugging him, Vegeta couldn't help but notice him acting strange.

"Kakarot follow me" Vegeta spoke in his monotone voice Goku looked up and follow him. Vegeta lead Goku to the sky away from people, from everything. He finally stops and turned around to face Goku.

"Kakarot what the hell's your problem?"

"Huh… I have no idea what you're talking about Vegeta."

"Don't play stupid, you have not been yourself since the party started and you been staring at the wrenches sister" Vegeta smirk "Has Kakarot finally wanted a taste of a new wrench?"Vegeta stood there waiting for Goku to respond to him, the only thing that happen was Goku looked up at Vegeta with fear in his eyes. Which at this point Vegeta couldn't help but be shock at this expression of his?

"Vegeta what do you do when your wife's family may be a bad person? How can you tell her? What or do you go about fixing this?"

Vegeta looked up thinking a way to answer this then; he looked at Goku "Kira is she an enemy that we are going to kill?"

"She might be, you see Piccolo warned me of her" He then looked away" But he's not sure what she is and who she is"

Vegeta just smirked "Kakarot keep a close eye on her"

"Vegeta, Chichi never mention her before this is the first time we even heard about Kira" Goku looked at Vegeta

"Do you think she cast some spell over your wife?" Vegeta looking at Goku with no emotion "You mean…. Do you think Kira might be a Witch?" Goku with the most worried look turned around and flew at top speed back to Roshi's. Vegeta follow him back even Vegeta was thinking the same but all he knew was if this Kira girl did do anything to his family he would took her life right there and then.

Meanwhile back at Roshi's…

"Hey where are Goku and Vegeta?" Kira asked curiously

"Oh they are probably fighting, they always fight" Krillin laughed, he knew them well enough to know when they aren't around they are fighting. Everyone nodded in agreement at his conclusion. Everyone headed outside to find a tall man standing their cover in blood.

"Ki….Ki….Kira…. Kira you have to RUN!" The man shouted as a beam went thru his chest and kills him.

"Talos No!" Kira ran up to him only to see a new enemy that she never had to face before.

Upon Vegeta and Goku's arrival the stood there in the air

"It can't be your dead" Goku shouted…

**Oh my who killed Talos and how does Goku know this person only way to find out tune in the next chapter to find. Please leave comments thx.**

**Also thank you Andy I'll try and get the misspelling parts fix really appreciate it**


	5. Brother

**Okay just to go ahead and warned you there's a bit off bad language in this chapter so please enjoy and continue to comment on my work. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 4**

**Brother**

Kira had knelt down to her friend who lay dead all her emotions ran threw her mind and body. She stood up and gave one of the darkest, scariest glares at the strange being.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled up at the man

"HAHAHA" The man floated down to face the young witch he then smirk at he. But something was different about him instead of having normal eyes, they were black. As if he was possess by any evil entity or by the forbidden arts.

"Well Kakarot you have grown so have you Gohan" He began to laugh more evilly, then turning back to Kira he smirked. "I am the undead, the most powerful sayian to ever walk." He takes a step closer and only inches away from the girl he simply says "I am Raditz" He then punch thru Kira's body. Lucky for her she was steps ahead and the body that was Kira's turn to sand and a sword went thru Raditz chest.

"Don't underestimate a Witch" She jumped back and smirk _Great now everyone knows and we have an undead sayian, anything else is going to happen?_ At that moment she only heard a "Ha" coming from the sky and the beam barely misses her, just grazing her cheek.

"What the Hell?" She looked only to see Goku with his hands up pointing towards her.

"Hey Goku what the Freak man? Are you trying to kill me or what?" She got pretty upset at him for doing what he did.

"Grandfather always told me witches are evil and you must have cast a spell on Chichi" Goku just glared back at her" And you must have brought back Raditz" Goku landed not too far from and moved to his fighting stance.

"Dam it Goku now is not the time to be a JERK!" As soon she said that Raditz came up from behind her and started to squeeze every bit of life form her body. At this point Chichi ran up to Goku and gave him a pleaded look.

"Please Goku you have to save her she hasn't done anything to harm us has she?" She is begging her beloved husband. Goku looked at Piccolo then Vegeta, which both nodded in agreement.

Vegeta punches Raditz in the back of the head forcing him to let Kira go. Kira's body falls to the ground as she gasps for air. Piccolo and Goku together shot a Beam towards Raditz. He evaded the attack by taking up to the air.

"Dam sword is still in me" He whisper's to himself and pull it out, Raditz then getting ready to shot his beam. He raised his arms and a golden shield surrounded preventing an energy attack to hit him. All of a sudden winds started to pick up clouds are casting over and a large ball was forming above his head"HAHAHAHAHA no one can stop me!" He yells. Kira stood up and began to say some magical words her body was glowing in a pure white glow and symbols appeared all over her body. She had put her hands together making strange signs; everyone was staring at her awe. "Water, Earth Wind Fire come to my aid" She yells as she runs forcing the waves of the waters to shoot up for to get to the undead sayian.

"What?" Raditz yelled

"Purification waves" Kira yells causing a blinding light to sweep across the waters. Once the light was gone, everyone blinked looking all around. All they saw was clear beautiful skies and Kira's body on the sand. Next to hers was Raditz, he then shot up and screamed as if in agony and in horrible pain. A dark black mass flies out of his body making Raditz alive and back to normal. Next thing everyone knows it Kira's sword on its own ripped the black mass making it disappear. Kira the carefully sat up and looked up only to see Raditz standing their looking around and very confuse.

"What in Kami's Hell is going on" Raditz demanding to know

"Well …..Um I'm not too sure" Goku stated still in his guard like the other fighters

"Easy someone with high power use a very difficult form of necromancy and brought you back to life" Kira stare at him and crosses her arms" You see necromancy is highly forbidden and whoever did this broke the laws of the covenant. Which mean punishable by death" She looked at everyone else" Talos was my brother we both awaken after a thousand year slumber, we both used spells to get our home suited to us" She then pointed at Chichi" In other words your memories of me is fake and I'm not your sister "Chichi eyes water when she heard this she slowly walked up to Kira and place her arms on her shoulder" Why are you doing this? Why are you here then?"

"Chichi, Talos and I woke up to stop something that earthquake caused and after that we woke up. Chi listen I didn't want to hurt anyone not even you, you see now I am going to be force to do something about this Raditz" Raditz turned and glared at her

"HEY WRENCH DON'T TALK ABOUT ME AS IF I AM NOT HERE YOU WHORE!" Raditz yells form the top of his lungs as Kira continue speaking to Chichi.

"Well you're still my sister no matter what" Chichi smiles at Kira

"Hey Goku be happy you have your family still" Kira said this as a tear fell down her cheeks. Goku walked up to her and hugged her tightly" I am sorry Kira for thinking you are here to hurt us" Goku then let her go and stood in front of his older brother

"Well Big Brother I guess we can start all over right" Goku gave the worlds the cheesiest grinned while everyone fell with that anime like fall.

"Not on your life KAKOROTT" Raditz yelled back at him "And besides how are you going to explain me to the world?" Kira ran up and jumps on top of Raditz she gave him a grinned that could kill.

"Easy you're my boyfriend and you and I live with my big sister Chichi" She laughed as Raditz threw her off of him

"Have you gone crazy woman, I ought to kill you" He creates a small enegry ball then it disappears" What the? What happen to my power's?"

Kira laughs "I gave it to Goku and plus I control your powers by controlling Goku how you like em' apples" She began to laugh.

"Wait you can control me?"Goku asking in a shock tone as everyone looked with a scared look on their faces.

"Yes, I only did it incase you try to kill me"

"Then why didn't you move out the why of my Kamaha wave?"

"Easy you didn't do it to kill me you still had doubts that I was evil" She smiles up at him and her stomach begins to growl "He he….. Man I am so hungry let's eat."

**Okay that's it for this chapter, yes Raditz is alive, and no he does not have his powers. May be if he's good he might get it back. So now everyone know who she is but the question is what's the evil that has been awaken and who broke the forbidden law of the convent stay tune for the next chapter.**


End file.
